The present invention relates to a match up game. More particularly, the invention relates to a match up game for answering questions from multiple choice answers and indicating the correctness and incorrectness of the answers.
Objects of the invention are to provide a match up game of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to indicate answers to questions selected by a person being questioned in a manner whereby the questions and answers are readily changeable, so that memorization thereof is difficult.